Marty McCoy: Attorney of Justice
Marty McCoy: Attorney of Justice is a video game made by Miles. It's like Ace Attorney but with LMMCU Wiki events Characters * Marty McCoy, defense attorney all the way from Minecraft Story Mode Wiki. He will do whatever it takes to defend the innocent * Neo Overworth, prosecuting attorney from Brickipedia. He is smug and makes up false evidence * Sky, the judge * LeTesla von Karma, a prosecutor who never lost a trial once. * Peace Butz Gameplay Same gameplay as Phoenix Wright. But this time the player (Either Marty McCoy or Apollo Trigger) has an OBJECTION! Meter. This allows the player to use a powerful force against whoever he objected. The Player can also have Marty or Apollo to move around the court. Special abilities include: Miles being able to Psyche Lock, Apollo being able to detect a person's true feelings, Pixel being able to find clues, Becky being able to find the truth from the deceased, GameTime being able to take pictures of crime scenes Plot Chapter 1: Usually the Butz Day 1, Trial Marty is very nervous for his first trial. Chief Jennifer Order and Marty talk about why he became an attorney only too discover the welping of a man named Peace Butz. Peace is sad cuz his girlfriend, Mons Stone died and he wants to die. The trial starts and Marty realizes he is against VESP PAYNE! A very easy prosecutor to beat. Payne calls a witness to the stand, BRAVE NEWROYALTY! Brave claims seeing Peace murder Goodie Stone and Mons. However, Marty interrupts his testimony and asks what Peace murdered them with, and NEWROYALTY says a clock. Marty realizes it actually is a statue and uses the OBJECTION! Meter. Payne then says it is a clock within a statue. NEWROYALTY then revised his testimony but slipped a ton of details causing him to get arrested. Marty succeeds and is congratulated by Order and Peace thanks him and Order. Order trusts Marty and now thinks he is ready Chapter 2: Pulled the Trigger now She's Dead Day 1, Investigations 15 years later, Marty McCoy, now advanced at being an attorney sets off to a country called LMMCU Wiki. He bumps into 22 year old Apollo Trigger, who seems to be in a rush. Marty drops his attorney badge and it is snatched by a rat. Marty asks Trigger to help him but Trigger refuses but gets dragged in anyway. grabs the badge and notices Trigger's attorney badge, leading him to ask if he's an attorney. Trigger punches Marty and runs to the court. Trigger soon realized the man in the green sweater and pink hat is Marty McCoy. Trigger apologizes to Marty about earlier. Trigger says his client is Benny Avenger who was accused of murdering Gala and creating multiple sock accounts. Marty meets Benny, who seems a bit dizzy. Marty suspects Benny is keeping secrets and tries to bust some secrets out of him. Though it backfires, Marty is still suspicious. Trigger visits a witness of the murder, Clara Hott. Clara seemed like an attractive woman, but Trigger discovers a gun in her closet and runs before she could return. Marty informs Trigger that Benny might not be what he seems and he suspects Clara as a accomplice, Trigger says that his butt full of baloney and gets mad at him. Day 1, Trial The next day, Trigger is ready for the trial but Marty isn't there. Trigger is shocked to find out that Marty is the prosecutor. Judge asks Marty why "Overworth" isn't there and Marty says he is covering for him. Trigger wonders who Overworth is. The Player takes control of Marty and the first witness, Detective Pixel Fox comes. Trigger starts his cross examination and Marty, as the Player must stop Trigger from presenting false evidence. But Marty doesn't realize there is a clue in Fox's testimony and Trigger then tricks Fox into revealing that Clara called him and told him anonymously about Benny murdering Gala with a glass. Marty sighs of relief but then Trigger says that Clara is full of baloney and wants her as a witness. Clara testifies and Trigger makes her confess that she was apart of the murder alongside Benny. Clara then starts crying and whining about how she hated Benny and she wanted to call the police. Benny said she was full of baloney. And the judge announces the court is adjourned and there is still a lot to find out Day 2, Investigations Marty is surprised at Clara's breakdown. And Trigger goes off to Chat Valley to chat to Photographer GameTime. GameTime says he is happy to take on the case alongside him. Meanwhile, Marty recruits Becky for the prosecution team. Becky accepts the request, gives Marty her Magatama, and goes to Detention center to visit Benny. Becky says she is aware of Benny's murder and his abuse, but Benny says he doesn't know what she is talking about. But Becky, having ESP, contacts Gala who says he did it. Becky says that the dead has spoken and he will pay for his crime. But Benny knows that Trigger believes him and laughs hard. Becky delivers the information to Marty who delivers it to ???. Meanwhile, GameTime shows a photo Clara shooting Gala in the head to Trigger, which proves that she did it. Trigger contacts Pixel who rushes to her apartment and arrests her. Clara pretends it's all happy go lucky until Trigger detects her nervous/afraid emotion and he tells the detective to search around the room for clues. He ends up finding poison inside her perfume. Trigger accuses Clara of the crime and thinks the story she was telling back in court was fake, Clara gasps and gets mad then kicks them out of her room. ??? is ready for the trial and is determined to defeat a certain "orange suited, Humpty Dumpty, defense attorney" Day 2, Trial Trigger is ready to go with GameTime and Pixel on his side. However Neo Overworth appears, with Marty and Becky on his side. Trigger goes against Overworth, who uses a bunch of dirty tricks on Trigger. Then, Overworth calls his witness: Becky MCPE. Becky testifies on her contact to Gala. Trigger immediately objects loudly to Becky, presenting the photo. Marty says the evidence was false and Sky agrees. Using the OBJECTION! Meter, Trigger objects as loud as a huge drum solo. He says GameTime doesn't know how to use computer so and draw cuz he sucks at drawing. Overworth angrily objects to Trigger and says he could be lying. Then, nonstop debate happens. Benny has a smirk on his face seeing Marty, Trigger, Overworth, GameTime, Pixel, and Becky argue. Overworth then tells Becky to revise her testimony. Becky states that even though Benny didn't murder, he could have told someone to murder. Mr. Trigger objects to Becky, saying Benny is too dumb to do something like that. Sky gives Trigger a penalty, but Detective Pixel comes in with more evidence! Pixel says that the fingerprints on the gun lead to Clara's. Marty asks Pixel if he ran an analysis over the whole gun. Pixel forgets that and runs back to to the station. Meanwhile, Benny is called to testify about Clara's motive to kill Gala. Trigger realizes this is his chance to prove that Benny is not a liar. However, GameTime tells Trigger about a contradiction in the testimony, and forces him to object. Trigger objects, saying Gala never knew Clara, and that she was at her office and could have not had a chance to speak to Clara. Therefore, the only way Clara could have killed her was by someone telling Clara to murder her. Miles also picks up on how Benny had a grudge against Gala always winning Best Actor instead of him. Benny then realizes his mistake and laughs, saying he might have forgotten. Overworth asks Sky to call Clara as a witness. Clara comes onto the stand, and is called to testify about Gala. Clara said that she always adored Gala's work, but Trigger presses on that statement, asking her why she killed Gala then. Clara said it was because Benny told her to do so. Trigger uses the OBJECTION! Meter. Trigger said that all Benny did was remind her of Clara's plan to kill her. But Gala couldn't see her killer, so she assumes it was Benny. Clara and Trigger have a nonstop debate about the crime. Trigger then reveals to the court that Clara always hated her work, and all Benny did was just remind her that she could kill her, but that's her choice. Clara angrily slams her hand on the stand, and starts to scream. Marty then realizes how Trigger advanced as a lawyer, and welcomes him to the McCoy Agency. Overworth is mad that he didn't win, and declares death on Trigger. CHAPTER 3 COMING ON SATURDAY Chapter 3: Rise of the Ashes Day 1, Investigation The opening sequence shows a man running around and killing people. The man encounters the police, and the police shoot him. The camera zooms up on his face, with his bloody face smiling. Meanwhile, Marty is in his office drinking some coffee. Sky, the judge walks into his room. Marty asks him what happened, and Sky replies that Marty needs to work on an old case. Marty walks over to the hospital after seeing that Trigger has been injured. Trigger says the last thing he saw was an anonymous face, Marty recognizes this face and tells Trigger about the ultimate assassin, Sinister Lupin. Lupin's face was never seen, and Lupin's goal was to kill everyone. Marty says that Lupin killed 1,000,000 people, Trigger says he never knew that, but has 3 Psyche Locks. Marty wonders what Trigger could be hiding. Category:T-Rated games Category:PEGI 16 Category:Bloody Category:Video Games Category:Inactive Pages Category:Indefinite Hiatus Category:Delayed Category:Marty McCoy: Attorney of Justice Category:MilesRS677